This invention relates to pipe forming apparatus, and in particular to a portable apparatus for forming pipe from helical convolutions of elongated sheet metal.
Apparatus for forming pipe from helical convolutions of sheet metal is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,692 discloses a pipe making apparatus of the nature of that of the present invention, where the apparatus is installed in a factory or similar location, and different diameters of pipe are formed by moving the corrugating apparatus and coil reel in relation to a forming head, which is fixed in place. Pipe is then severed into discreet sections by a cutoff saw, not illustrated in the patent, formed in line with the forming head.
The inventor of the present application has also developed similar apparatus and ancillary equipment, as shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,330; 4,070,886; 4,160,312; 4,161,811 and 4,220,181. All such apparatus is normally formed to be installed place in a factory or the like, and not be transported from one worksite to another.
The assignee of the present application has previously developed a portable type of machine constructed on two custom trailers. That structure, however, while being portable, is quite expensive and has found little acceptance in the marketplace.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,262 discloses another form of portable pipe making apparatus when mounted on a single trailer. While being fairly crude, it does demonstrate the concept of a simpler, portable pipe mill, although it has found no acceptance in the marketplace.